Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: Cuando Mello se ponía difícil, solo bastaban los ruegos imparables de Matt para hacerlo cambiar drásticamente. De todas formas, a Mello le gustaba hacerse el difícil, aunque en verdad fuera un tanto perra.


Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece :)

NA: Lo que está en cursiva es una canción que Matt está cantando.

_-Se que quieres, yo también, te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien._

Allí estaba otra vez esa canción que tanto le gustaba cantar a Matt.

Se encontraba a un lado de Mello, sobre la cama, que de vez en vez compartían, (cuando Mello se sentía generoso o más bien caliente). El rubio estaba pintándose las uñas, con su habitual color negro, totalmente concentrado en lo suyo, escuchando a un no tan mal entonado Matt.

-No, no quiero, Matt- Mello rodo los ojos con irritación. No se encontraba de humor para tener sexo.

-_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré, y con elegancia yo te lo daré-_ El estilo de Matt, no era darse por vencido sin intentarlo unas 2000 veces.

-Aunque no quisiera prudencia, no le dirías a nadie- ataco Mello.

-Vamos Mello, no me has besado en mucho tiempo, te necesito- dijo Matt.

-¿Me necesitas?, ¿Enserio?- (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Sí, enserio- ingenuo, pensó Mello.

-Lo que tú necesitas es sentir placer. Eso puedes dártelo tu mismo, ya lo has hecho antes. Así que no me jodas.

-Es mejor cuando TU es el que hace que sienta placer- Matt seguía presionando.

-Matt…eso no importa, es tan solo placer, de donde sea que venga, es igual.

-¡Pero yo te amo! ¡Y quiero que me des placer!- grito Matt.

-Ash, cállate. No combines el placer y el amor cuando se trata de mi, ya te lo he dicho- Mello tenía una cara de disgusto. Placer y amor no se llevaban con él al mismo tiempo.

-_Sé que me quieres tener, y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor-_

-¡Matt! ¿Esa canción de donde viene? Parece que la estas inventando…- pregunto un irritado Mello.

-Es una canción genial, no la estoy inventando. Y no me cambies de tema…la canción queda para este momento, así que déjame- dijo Matt, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quieres que te deje? ¿Qué no querías que te tocara?- el rubio sonrió malicioso.

-Bueno si, no me dejes…- Matt parecía un perrito…

-Ah, bueno. Aun así, no voy a tener sexo contigo- dijo Mello.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-No es justo, yo siempre te doy lo que quieres- se quejo Matt.

-Porque eres un idiota…ese es tu problema.

Todo se quedo en silencio, Mello había ganado la primera ronda. Era tan bueno haciéndose el difícil, pero ya iba a ver.

Entonces Matt volvió a hablar.

-¿Mello?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?- respondió el aludido.

-¿Porque te pintas las uñas de negro?

-Porque me gusta ese color- respondió con simpleza.

-Pfhh… ¡no puede ser! Si de por sí ya te ves como una chica.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Matt estaba en problemas.

-Que te ves como una **chica**- volvió a decir, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

De un momento a otro, Mello tenia a Matt debajo de él, su mirada era amenazante, daba miedo.

-Vuelve a decir que me veo como una chica, y te juro Jeevas, que en tu vida te volveré a tocar- esa era un advertencia.

-Wow…no fue tan difícil hacer que te pusieras sobre mí.

-…Eres tan estúpido…- dijo Mello.

-_Me quieres tener, tu cuerpo descomunal sin indumentaria, lo quiero con todo respeto palpar._

_-_¿Respeto? Lo último que tú harías es tocarme con respeto.

-Meeell's… alguien se puso de mal humor. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para contrarrestar el mal humor?

-Déjame adivinar, mmm…será… ¿Darle un golpe a Matt en la nariz?

-¡Mello! ¡Por favor! Solo bésame un poquito.

-¡Dios, bien! ¿Quieres un beso? Te daré un beso – dijo, con la idea de que solo así iba a poder callarlo.

Mello tomo la mandíbula de Matt con una sola mano y después acercó su cara hacia él, con sus uñas perfectamente pintadas, y lo beso, de una forma fiera y desesperada, solo como Mello sabia. Aun se encontraban uno encima del otro.

-¿Contento ahora? – pregunto el rubio.

-Solo un poquito- respondió un acalorado Matt.

-Estas actuando como un retrasado.

-Tú como un reprimido sexual.

-No soy un reprimido sexual- eso había lastimado su ego.

-Pero estas actuando como uno.

Mello se quito de encima de Matt, y se acomodo en su lado de la cama, para continuar pintando las uñas de la otra mano. Matt había ganado la segunda ronda, ya podía oler la victoria, y esta tenía un rico olor a sexo.

El falso pelirrojo solo suspiro y se dedico a observar a Mello. Esos pantalones ajustados lo hacían ver aun más sexy. Le gustaría meter su mano dentro de ellos.

-_Tu nombre olvide yo preguntar, donde vives y como te gusta más_

-Matt…cierra la boca- Mello se recordó cuan buena era la entonación de Matt, considerando que lo que cantaba era rock alternativo.

-No

-Matt…- Pero Matt interrumpió a Mello antes de que acabara de hablar, y comenzó a cantar más alto.

-_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber, que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_-_Matt…

-_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez, pero ¿sabes qué?, dos estaría bien_

-O sea que solo vas a usarme- Pregunto Mello, un tanto ofendido.

-Solo si tú quieres que te use- Matt se estaba pasando…

-¿Cómo voy a querer que me usen? Eso no le gusta a nadie.

-Puede que a ti si

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Mello estaba un tanto Irritado, ¿A quién diablos le gusta que lo usen?

Realmente no quería darle un golpe a Matt, pero ya se lo estaba mereciendo.

-Matt, ¿Qué te fumaste?- pregunto Mello de repente.

-Nada- respondió Matt.

-No te creo

-No he fumado nada en todo el día- replico Matt.

-Oh! Entonces la peste ya es parte de ti

-Tú no te quedas atrás- reclamo Matt con desenfado.

-Yo huelo bien

-¡Apestas a chocolate!

-Pero al menos no apesto a Nicotina

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Mello había ganado esta ronda, pero Matt ganaría la siguiente.

-Debo admitir que es un tanto excitante que huelas a chocolate. Me gusta.

-Eres un cerdo, siempre teniendo pensamientos obscenos

_-Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual_

-Y hay vas a cantar otra vez…

-_Ruge mi nombre, así, sensual_

_-_Me das asco- dijo Mello.

-Tú me repugnas – respondió Matt.

-No me importa – Dijo Mello, mientras se secaba las uñas soplándoles con su boca.

-El negro se ve sexy en ti

-Matt, de verdad, ¿Qué te fumaste?

-¡Nada!, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres estúpidamente sexy, Mello.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- ya estaba cayendo en la trampa…

-No, es un hecho…sexy Mello

-Cállate

-Sexy sexy sexy Mello

-¡Matt, ya basta!

-_Yo, sé que soy poco superficial, y que me manejo en la promiscuidad. Si te voy a hablar con la verdad, para no perder el tiempo más_

-Soy muy sexy - La victoria iba para Matt. "Jaque mate, Mello", pensó.

-Lo eres…y con esos pantalones…

-¿Qué?

-¡Mucho más! Aunque seria millones de veces mejor si no los tuvieras puestos.

-¿Quieres que me los quite?

-¿Quieres quitártelos?

-Matt, te odio

-Ya lo sé Mell's

Eso era lo que Mello siempre pronunciaba justo antes de rendirse.

Oh si, Matt había ganado la última ronda, ¡Y de qué manera!

-_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya, deseo hacerlo todo o nada más- _

-¿Todo?, Matt, si lo hacemos todo, no creo que vayamos a dormir

-Eso me parece perfecto

Se sonrieron cómplices, víctimas de la misma lujuria, ahogados en un mar de lascivia. Eso era vida para ellos dos. Cuando Mello se ponía difícil, solo bastaban los ruegos imparables de Matt para hacerlo cambiar drásticamente. De todas formas, a Mello le gustaba hacerse el difícil, aunque en verdad fuera un tanto perra.

Si que si, olía a sexo y sudor. Incluso a las lágrimas saladas que habían derramado por el dolor y también el placer que sintieron al estar uno dentro del otro.

Eran jóvenes, con todo el tiempo del mundo por perder.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
